Naruto of the Sarutobi
by darkvamp345
Summary: What if Naruto was relatied to the Third hokage and was rasied with his mother and her family Super naruto and Kakashi sasuke and sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the sarutobi

I dont own naruto so u lawyers cant sue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking" normal

'Thinking' normal

**"talking" summon demon**

**'thinking' demon**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 proluge

It's a normal day in kohona the people were happily walking down the street, children were playing in the streets while their parents watched. we find a blond man sitting behind a desk reading a familar orange book. He giggled perversly as he flipped through the pages. when suddenly his student kakashi burst in the door. " arashi-sensei the demon kyubbi no yoko is approaching the village". The man identified as arashi jumped up from his desk " when will it get here?". Kakashi looks at the book in his sensei's hand and answered, " it should be here by tomorrow, and sensei." arashi looks up ," yes kakashi?". kakashi scratches the back of his head and laughs sheepesly. ," um what valume is that sensei?" arashi blushes ," Um volume 4." kakashi asks , " can i borrow it?". arashi blushes again ," yes you can." with that Arashi rummaged through his desk looking for his unfinished jutsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour later

Arashi had just finished the jutsu when his prodeceser Sarutobi burst into his office. Arashi looked up from his desk and said, " can i help you Sarutobi?". Sarutobi just said Arashi your wife is in the hospital". Arashi jumped up from his desk and hiraishined out of his office to the hospital. when he arrived at the hospital. He ran to the front desk and asked the nurse, " do you know what room mina sarutobi kazama is in?" the nurse with out looking up says" she is in room 203." Arashi thanks her and hiraishined to the room. as the nurse looks up all she sees is a yellow flash. as Arashi arrives at the room he sees his wife sleeping on the bed he walks up and gentley kisses her. " how are u feeling my saru-hime?" she looks at him and says ," i feel like i'm going to throw up." For the rest of the night Arashi sleeps in his wifes room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Arashi woke up he found his wife missing. He saw sarutobi standing beside him. ," hey sarutobi where's Mina?" sarutobi looks at him and says ," they took her to the delivery room about fifteen minutes ago." after Sarutobi said this there was a huge explosion. Sarutobi looks out the window and sees the giant kyubbi no yoko. Arashi looks at Sarutobi and tells him," Sarutobi tell every ninja in the village to hold off the kyubbi until i can get my jutsu ready ok." Sarutobi nodds and runs to tell the ninja what the yondaime wants the ninja to do. As soon as Sarutobi left a doctor ran in and told Arashi that his son was born, " please let the will of fire help protect us against the demon onslaught." He ran down the hall to where the doctor told him to go. As he entered he saw his wife laying in her bed tiredly holding a small baby with crystal blue eyes. Arashi cut the cord and got the baby ready for his plan. Arashi looked at his wife and the doctor and said ," say hello to Naruto Sarutobi.". his wife smiled as she pulled on her battle armor Arashi looks at her with wide eyes, " your not thinking what i think your thinking?" she says ," im going into battle with my father and my husband." Before arashi could blink she was gone. with a sigh Arashi left to complete the preperations for his plan to defeat the kyubbi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the battle with the kyubbi.

As the Kyubbi approaches the village the first line of shinobi started their hand signs. The Kyubbi watches with an amused smirk, "**You really think that your patheic jutsu can harm the almighty Kyubbi no yoko."** the shinobi all called out " Fire style- Grand Fireball jutsu." they shot large fire balls at the monster while the second line threw shuriken and kunai with explosive tags at the mighty demon. The demon shook they attacks off and started to laugh, " **That tickled keep that up and i might die of laughter hahahahahaha."** a random shinobi yelled, " hold of the demon till the yondaime gets here." the shinobi fought as hard as they could to hold off the kyubbi until suddenly a giant red and brown toad known as Gamabunta arrived. another random shinobi shouted, "the yondaime is here hold it off until the yondaime completes his jutsu.' he just finished as the kyubbi impaled him with his tail. The kyubbi sneered as he watched the yondaime started his long series of hand seals. ," **No matter what jutsu you use you cant defeat me."** when the yondaime finished the kyubbi's eyes widen as he sees the shingami behind the yondaime the kyubbi turns to run but before it could the shingami's hand goes through the yondaime and pulls the kyubbi's soul out and seals it into the baby in the yondaime's arms. after the kyubbi is sealed into the baby the yondaime falls of the back of Gamabunta. when he lands Sarutobi runs to his side. With his last breath the yondaime tells sarutobi, " please tell the people of konoha that he is a hero and sarutobi." sarutobi says ," yeah Arashi". " cough meet your Grandson Naruto Sarutobi." With that the Yodaime Hokage the most famous and powerful Shinobi in the world died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger

i need you to vote for the pairing

Kurenai

or Kyubbi

until then Darkvamp out.


	2. fate of a child

Naruto of the Sarutobi.

I dont own naruto so you lawyers cant sue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Fate of a child.

Two days later

The aged hokage Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk when there was a knock on the door. Sarutobi put out his pipe and said, "enter". The door opened to reviel Seung-mina Yuuhi matriarch of the Yuuhi Genjutsu clan. She was a woman in her late thirties with messy coal black hair just down to her shoulders. Her most noticeable feature was her crimson red eyes. she took a seat infront of the huge desk of the hokage. Sarutobi lit his pipe again and took a drag before he asked, " now what do you need Seung-mina?". The woman looked at him and said, " I'm here for clan business Sarutobi." The aged hokage looks up a nods for her to go on. " now Sarutobi i'm here to tell you that before he died Arashi Kazama signed a contract with me arrangeing a marrage between my daughter Kurenai and his son Naruto." at this Sarutobi raises an eyebrow. " Do you have any proff to your claim?". She nods and hands Sarutobi a scroll. Sarutobi opens the scroll and read through it.

_To Yuuhi Seung-mina_

_ I the Yondaime Hokage Arashi Kazama propose an arranged marrage between your daughter Kurenai and my unborn son Naruto. I wish to arrange this marrage because i wish to join three of the noble clans of Konoha together. These clans are: The Kazama, The Sarutobi, and The Yuuhi. This is the the contract all you have to do is sign the bottom for theis contract to be offical._

_Signed Arashi Kazama the Yondaime hokage and _

_Mina Sarutobi heir of the Sarutobi clan._

When Sarutobi finished reading the scroll he nodded and handed the scroll back to the Yuuhi matriarch. " That scroll is offical the arranged marrage is accepted. Sueng-mina nodded. She looked concerened for a minute then asked, " What is the concil going to think about this?". Sarutobi's eyes widened, " shit i didn't think about what i was going to tell the concil.". The Genjutsu misstress said," i'll go with you and talk to the concil.". With that Sarutobi and Sueng-mina got up and walked to the concil room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hokage and his guest walked into the room the concil of elders and the shinobi concil stopped talking and waited for the Third to talk. When the Third and Sueng-mina sat down the Head of the shinobi concil named Hiashi Hyuuga spoke," ladies and gentelmen of the concil we are here to decide the fate of the container of the Kyuubi no yoko.". A man from the cocil of elders yelled, "KILL THE DEMON BEFORE IT CAN ATTACK AGAIN.". all of the concil of elders and a few from the shinobi concil nodded in agreement. The The third stood up and yelled, " YOU IDIOTS WANT ME TO PUT MY OWN GRANDSON TO DEATH.". To say the least both concils were shocked. " you mean to tell us that the demon is your grandson Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi glared at the man and said, " yes he is my grandson and he is also the son of Mina Sarutobi an anbu captian and Arashi Kazama the Yondaime hokage!". The concils were shocked beyond belief the demon was not only relatied to the Sandaime hokage but is also related to the Shodaime hokage and the Nidaime hokage also the slug sannin Tsunade and the toad sannin Jiraiya also the yondaime hokage and the strongest of all the ANBU Captians mina Sarutobi. " also", sueng-mina said, " he is part of an arranged marrage to my daughter Kurenai meaning he will soon be relaited to the Yuuhi clan.". The concil was about to have a heart attack. Then one stupid concil member decied to throw in his two cents, " you must be lieing how can that thing be relaited to all the hokages, two of the sannins, and the most respected clan in the village, The Third must be lieing to save that thin's hide i say we go to his office and finish what the Yondaime started!". before he could move he was in The Yuuhi's strongest genjutsu the Shingami hell no jutsu. needless to say the man was dead before he hit the ground. Sung-mina glared at the rest of the concils and said, " anyone else want to fuck with my future son-in-law?". The concils shook their heads sueng-mina smile," that's better.".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tweleve years later

It was the day of the graduation exams. We find two people walking to the academy hand in hand. The first was a girl she was about five foot six with messy coal black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a crimson red short sleeve shirt with a unzipped red vest with slots for scrolls. She was also wearing black ninja pants with a kunai and shuriken holster on each leg and bandages on her ankels and thighs. She was wearing black ninja sandels. The next was a boy he was about six foot with spikey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve shits that buttoned down the front. he was also wearing a pair of black ninja pants with bandages on his thighs and above those he had a kunai and shuriken holster on each leg. he was wearing black ninja sandels. On the back of his shirt is the symbols of the sarutobi clan, Yuuhi clan, and the Kazama clan.he also wore a pair of fingerless black gloves with his clans symbols on the back. the only thing that was the same about what the two were wearing is two silver bands on both there ring fingers. As the two neared the academy they saw a group of girls surrounding a boy with black hair and eyes. In the front of the group is two girls one with blonde hair and blue eyes while the other has pink hair and emerald eyes. As the blonde boy walks past the group the boy in the center shouts at him ," you why do you have the symobols of three clans?" The blonde looks up and answers, " i don't have to answer you.". the blonde haired girl and the pink haired girl started shouting, " YOU CAN'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT.". The boy and the girl ignored the three and walked into the academy. The boy with black hair now identified as Sasuke ran after the two as they entered the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later

Iruka walked into the room and after three attempts to get the class to shut up he used the big head scream no jutsu. When the class shut up he said, " alright today we have two new students please come in and tell us about your self.". Everyone watched the door when suddenly in a swirl of leaves the two arrived. The black haired girl told the boy, " i'll go first.". The blonde nodded. The girl smiled at the class and said," hi my name is Kurenai Yuuhi, My likes are my husband Naruto, and genjutsu, my dislikes are perverts and people that think they are suppior to others just because they are in a clan, and my dream is to be The worlds greatest genjutsu mistress and to start a family with my husband.". Iruka was shocked ," he's your husband.". Kurenai nodded. Then the blonde boy steped forward. ," My name is Naruto Kazama Sarutobi, my likes are my wife Kurenai , my clan,and ninjutsu, My dislikes are people that think they are supperior just because they are in a clan, perverts, and fangirls, my dream is to be like my grand father and father, Sarutobi and Arashi Kazama, and start a family with my wife." Iruka was again shocked but didn't say anything. ," ok Naruto Kurenai please take a seat and we will begin the exam. Naruto sat there for an hour before he called Kurenai. Naruto kisses her and say, " good luck honey and show them what you can do.".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai's test

Iruka was sitting behind his desk and told Kurenai, " alright Mrs. Sarutobi i need you to make at least three bushins.". Kurenai nodded and put her hands in a cross seal ," Kage Bushin no jutsu". after she said this there were five extra Kurenais in the room. Iruka is speeachless. " alright now is the last part of your test you have to spar against Sakura Haruno." then from nowhere the pink haired bitch from before came to the sparring circle. The pink haired bitch sneered at kurenai and said," You are going down in two seconds.". as soon as Sakura said this Kurenai had her in the tree bind death no jutsu. She had no choice but to submit. Iruka was speechless he just handed her a hie ate and she walked out and hugged Naruto and kissed him. " congratulations Kurenai-chan.". Iruka put his head out and said, " Last one up Naruto Kazama Sarutobi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger no jutsu.

Next up Naruto's test and team assingment.

please review and im out


	3. blacklisted

Naruto of the Sarutobi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Blacklisted

I don't own naruto if i did i'd be rich.

"talking" normal talking

'thinking' mormal thinking

**"talking" Demon summon talking**

**'Thinking' Demon summon thinking.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Kurenai's test

Kurenai was sitting where Naruto and her were sitting before she took her test. She was thinking up a new training regiment to make them stronger when Sakura and ino walked up to her. " Why are you married to the Dobe when you could have married someone strong like Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a sneer. Ino said, " I bet he tricked her into it because there is no way a dobe like him can get a beautiful girl like you". Kurenai looked at both the stupid girls with a glare. " At least he is kind and treats me like a person unlike that emo asshole Sasuke.". Both the girls glared at Kurenai. Kurenai looked up at both girls her crimson red eyes digging into both girls souls. " why do you love that emo asshole?". Ino stoped and though about it for a minute. ' why do I love Sasuke he is never kind to me, He never even agknowledges me so why do I love him?'. Ino looked down a finally said ," I don't love him". Sakura looks at Ino in shock. " You're right he is an asshole and he treats me like garabge, at first i thought i loved him for his looks but when i got to know him i started to hate him, so Sakura you can have him I don't want him.". Kurenai smiled at Ino while Sakura glared at both of them, " You two are stupid how can you two not love Sasuke he's hot he's strong and he is part of the strongest clan in konoha." Sakura finished with a smirk thinking she won but what Kurenai said next shocked the whole class. " So the only reason you say you love him is because of all the things that would benifit you.". Sakura instanly glared at Kurenai and Ino. " You don't deserve to be a konochi you are stuck up, weak, and focused only on that emo asshole.". Sakura was fumeing. Kurenai continued," Plus a decent shinobi or konochi hasn't come from the Haruno clan in about three hundred years." At this Sakura attacked. She tried to punch Kurenai in the jaw but Kurenai ducked and countered with a leg sweep. Sakura landed on her back but she quickly jumped up and tried to punch Kurenai but kurenai just caught her fist and kneeded her in the solarplexes. Sakura doubled over in pain. Then Kurenai flashed through the hand seals and said," summoning jutsu". A large puff of smoke appeared in front of the pink haired bitch. **" Why have i been summoned?"** came a aged voice from the smoke. As the smoke cleared an ape stood Seven foot tall wearing samurai armor. " Enma-sama the pink haired girl ran down Naruto-kun and the Sarutobi clan.". When Enma heard this he instantly grabbed the pink haired Banshee by her hair and pullled her up to face him. **" so you think little of the sarutobi clan and it's heir Naruto-sama ehh Haruno skum?".** The pink haired girl started to tremble, " I-I din't." Kurenai rolled her eyes, " Ino didn'y miss. Haruno say that the Uchiha clan was the strongest clan in Konoha and that it's Heir could beat Naruto-kun?". The Pink haired girl smirked, ' she would never rat me out she is my best friend.'. Her smirk droped when she saw ino nod. "** So you think the uchiha are the best huh well i could take out about twenty of them and Naruto-sama is a hundred time stronger than i am so you do the math."** Sakura stared wide eyed at the giant ape. Before she had a chance to say anything else the giant ape threw the pink haired bitch into the wall knocking her out. after the girl was unconsious Enma vanished in a puff of smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's test

during the fight

" Alright Naruto For your test you have to make at least three perfect bushins and spar with a person of your choice ok are you ready." iruka said. Naruto nods. He makes two hundred kage bushins with out hand seals. Iruka nearly faints. " Are these enought Bushins Iruka-sensei?". Iruka nods shocked that a boy his age can make a Kage Bushin let alone two hundred. " Ok Naruto who do you pick for the Spar?". Naruto stood there silently for a minute before he said," Sasuke Uchiha.". Again Iruka was shocked a new student just challenged the Number one rookie. Iruka sticks his head out the door and calls in Sasuke into the test room. As naruto watched Sasuke enter the room he frowned when he saw the arrogent smirk on the Uchiha's face. " So the dobe thinks he can beat an Uchiha well you should be beat in five seconds.". Naruto ignores Sasuke and asks Iruka, " What are the rules of the spar?" . Iruka answered, " You can use taijutsu, ninjutsu,and genjutsu you only have to stop when i say.". Naruto got into an unknow stance and got ready. sasuke got into the basic Uchiha stance with an arrogent smirk on his face. both waited until Iruka lowered his hand. As soon as Iruka began the match Sasuke charged at Naruto fist cocked ready to hit him in the jaw. Naruto ducked and kicked Sasuke in the gut makeing him fly back a few feet landing on his back. As Sasuke got up naruto said, " Why don't you activate the almight Sharingan Uchiha-teme?". Sasuke growled as he ran threw a set of hand seals. Naruto stood there bored as Sasuke finshed his hand seals," Fire style fireball jutsu". Naruto finished his on seals as the fireball grew closer, " Water style Water encampment wall jutsu". as he said this a Large wall of water came up and blocked the Uchiha's fire ball cause steam to blanket the match. in the steam Naruto Shushined behind Sasuke and used The Sarudemarack to sever Sasuke's spine in twelve diffrent places. When the steam cleared iruka saw naruto standing over a non-moving Sasuke. " What the hell did you do to me i can't move my arms and legs." naruto just shrugged his shoulders" Sarudemarack". Iruka was shocked again, " You pass.".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hokage tower with the shinobi concil.

" What is the meaning of this Sarutobi?", Hiashi the head of the concil said. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes, " You heard me Hiashi.". The concil was shock by the turn of events. " We should kill the demon for disableing the last Uchiha." Sarutobi glare at the man. " It's either Naruto cripple him and you can breed him to rebuild the Uchiha or let him become a shinobi and have a good chace at him being killed." Sarutobi said. The concil thought it over. " We will forgive the demon just this once." with this sarutobi left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi's Office

Three People stood in front of the Sandaime. One looked like Sarutobi but younger. The next one looked like a scarecrow with siver hair wearing a standered jonin uniform. The last on Was Sunge-mina. Sarutobi handed the three a list with three people's names on them. On The Sarutobi's was Shikimaru Nara, Choji acamichi, and Sakura Haruno. On The scarecrow's was: Hinata Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Abarame. On Sueng-mina's list was Naruto kazama Sarutobi, Kurenai kazama Yuuhi, and Ino Yamnaka. As soon as three got their list the Sandaime said," now get ready to meet your teams tomorrow.".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha cliff hanger no jutsu

next time the teams meet their senseis and unleashing the Kyubbi's chakra

Read and review till then Darkvamp out


End file.
